Terminator: Genisys - Extras
This article contains details of the various background character deaths that occur in Terminator: Genisys. * The film begins with a flashback of Judgment Day, the event that defines the Terminator universe. On August 29th 1997, the military defence system Skynet becomes self-aware and declares all of humanity as a threat to its existence. Taking control of the United States' nuclear arsenal, it initiates a war that results inthe loss of 3 billion human lives and leaves the planet in a state of ruin. * In a flashback of Kyle Reese's childhood, a young Kyle is cornered by a Terminator infiltration unit in a sewer. The cyborg asks if there are any others down there, but when Kyle doesn't answer the machine raises its plasma rifle. Suddenly, John Connor descends from a grate above and shoots the Terminator dead. * A Skynet Spider-Tank is destroyed as the Resistance raid a concentration camp to free human prisoners. * A truck being driven by a T-800 arrives at a Skynet work camp. After it passes through the laser gate, the Terminator guards scan the vehicle and realise that the Terminator driver is inactive. They start firing on the truck, but several explosives beneath the vehicle detonate and destroy the guards surrounding it. * Connor's attack on the work camp begins and a Resistance chopper is quickly shot down by an automated turret. * An Aerial Hunter-Killer drops a Spider-Tank into the battlefield which swiftly guns down a dozen Resistance fighters. * One of the Resistance troop trucks is destroyed by a Hunter-Killer, killing all of the soldiers aboard. * One Resistance fighter can be seen being shot in the back by HK plasma fire as several soldiers storm the base. * As John and Kyle rush toward the hangar containing Skynet's Time Displacement Equipment, a Hunter-Killer is shot down behind them. The falling machine deploys a Spider-Tank to block the heroes' path just before it crashes into the fortified wall of the base. * Just as the Spider-Tank is about to gun down John and Kyle, it suddenly shuts down. All other Skynet assets power down as well with Terminators stopping dead in their tracks and HK's dropping out of the sky. A radio transmission confirms that the Resistance cell sent to Colorado succeeded in destroying Skynet's central core, bringing the war to an end. * Shortly after arriving in 1984, Kyle is arrested by two cops. As he's being taken away, one of the cops is stabbed through the back by the T-1000. * After arriving in 2017, Sarah tells Kyle that her parents were killed by a T-1000 back in 1973 when she was just 9 years old. Their cabin at Big Bear Lake exploded while Sarah's mother was inside and the T-1000 attacked Sarah's father out on his boat in the middle of the lake. Sarah swam away while the T-1000 murdered her father and was shortly after rescued by Pops. * After John has been revealed as a T-3000, he explains how he came to be this way. Just after Kyle vanished into the quantum field in 2029, a T-5000 housing Skynet's core consciousness killed all of John's remaining soldiers and infected him with nano-phase matter, converting him into a whole different breed of Terminator. * Pops explains to Sarah and Reese that John was completely replaced at the cellular level by machine-phase matter, and he was not the first. Near the end of the war in Pops' alternate timeline, Skynet had experimented on a number of human prisoners, but all the other test subjects went insane and died in the process. * After Sarah, Kyle and Pops are arrested, John infiltrates the police station disguised as a federal agent. He walks into the room adjacent to the interrogation room and shoots three cops observing Pops' interrogation. * As Sarah leads a young Kyle and his parents down a stairwell, gunfire can be heard behind them. It is unknown how many people are killed off-screen, if any. * As John pursues Kyle, Sarah and Pops over San Fransisco in a helicopter, an exchange of gunfire strikes a gas tanker on the roads below, detonating it. It is unknown how many people die as a result of the crash. * John arrives at Cyberdyne HQ and stabs a security guard who just called the police. He then mimics the guard's voice and tells Emergency Services that it was a false alarm. * When Kyle and Sarah land at Cyberdyne, they find two dead guards on the path leading to the front door. Both guards have stab wounds in their chests. * Aside from the security guards stabbed by John, it is unclear if any other Cyberdyne staff were on-site when Cyberdyne HQ collapsed following the explosion of the quantum field generator. Category:Movie Deaths Category:Extras Category:Sci-Fi Movie Deaths Category:Action Movie Deaths Category:Terminator: Genisys Category:Terminator (franchise)